theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Cactus!
"Night of the Cactus!" is the eleventh episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis When a meteor crashed in the desert unleashing a deadly Cactus Monster, the Aquabats face a very powerful opponent and an unfortunate radioactive mutation. Plot (contains spoilers) The Aquabats wait in a tent at a desert campsite. Ronmark hired them to play a romantic song for his ex-girlfriend Zalga in order to make her take him back. As Zalga pulls up, the bats miss MarkeyMark's signal because they are making fun of Ronmark and Zalga's names. Unfortunately, a very romantic meteor falls from the sky, causing Zalga to take back Ronmark, who then leaves the bats without paying them for their services since they didn't play one note. At the meteor landing site, the meteor splits open and sprays space juice everywhere, mutating a nearby cactus into a Cactus Monster. The next morning, the bats are still seething over Denmark's refusal to pay, since they need the money. At the MCBC's request, Jimmy suggests finding the meteor as a way to make some quick money. The Aquabats reach the impact crater, and going against Eaglebones' advice, the MCBC puts his finger in it, getting more space juice on himself. His arm immediately mutates due to a Space Infection, and the Aquabats retreat to the Battletram after Ricky grabs the rock with his butt-ven gloves. Meanwhile, Zalga and Ronmark watch a romantic sunrise and fantasize about the future. Unfortunately for Ronmark, he reveals that he's still confusing Zalga with his old girlfriend, Blandy, when he fantasized about their future with goats, whereas Zalga wanted to grow old and write books together. She breaks up with Ronmark - again - and then they are attacked by the Cactus Monster. He steals Zalga and leaves Ronmark stranded in the desert. Jimmy tries to analyze the meteor to find out what's wrong with the commander's arm, ignoring his continuous pleas to just cut the infected arm off. After Jimmy discovers a cartoon in the meteor, Crash agrees to cut off the arm, but is unable to because the arm fights him back. The Aquabats then stumble upon Rondork who tells them about the attack by the cactus monster. Jimmy uses science to track the monster. They rescue Zalga, who has been entertained and provided for by the monster, but retreat to the Battletram when all of their attacks can't destroy the monster. After some counsel, they decide that they need to do more science and quickly come up with the antidote. They lure the monster away from the Battletram, and Ricky goes in to defeat the monster with their science. He is stopped by Zalga, who reveals that the monster has cared for her more than Ronmark ever has, which is why she should be the one to destroy it. The monster turns back into a regular cactus, and the MCBC teases Ronjohn for blowing it with Zalga, 'cause that girl rules. Zalga agrees to pay the bats the money Ronmark promised (which the MCBC promptly blows on some monogrammed jewelry for himself), and they go on their way. Meanwhile, she ties the cactus to the top of her car to take it home, leaving Ronmark in the desert. The episode ends with Ronmark antagonizing the meteor and getting covered with space juice in return, mutating him. Characters *The MC Bat Commander *Crash McLarson *EagleBones Falconhawk *Ricky Fitness *Jimmy the Robot *Cactus Monster *Zalga *Ronmark Cartoons It's a cartoon insert synopsis Lil Bat cartoon Lil Bat Bake his Cupcake Commercial Yo-Yo Hop Toy For Gloopy In Store Everywhere Music Doing Science! The Aquabats flagrantly disregard the "no singing" signs in the lab and enlist Science to help them make an antidote for the Cactus Monster. Don't Break My Heart Song playing during the end credits, sung by Jimmy. Trivia Cultural References *The title of the episode is an homage to all the classic B-horror films that start with "Night of the." Aquabats Trivia *Fox Man is pretending to be a cactus outside the crater as the meteor cracks open Production Trivia insert production trivia here. Add reference links when you can Gallery Videos "Doing Science!" music video https://youtu.be/-dZUIzu3hr8 Photos insert screen captures or stills from the episode here. Behind the scenes pictures can also go here '' vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h11m01s84.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h11m41s207.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h11m53s80.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h12m03s176.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h13m11s89.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h13m18s150.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h14m23s41.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h14m31s114.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h22m37s140.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h22m41s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h24m04s224.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h24m15s72.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h24m29s214.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h24m49s163.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h25m08s95.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h26m18s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h27m04s151.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h27m29s219.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h28m14s160.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h28m44s199.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h28m59s94.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h29m27s122.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h29m37s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h30m24s167.png|"Blandyyyyyy!" vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h30m32s6.png|"I mean-" vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h30m39s66.png|"Zalgaaaaaa!" vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h31m23s11.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h31m32s95.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h31m49s249.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h32m24s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h37m16s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h37m29s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h38m43s46.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h39m01s233.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h39m48s182.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h40m06s110.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h40m22s13.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h42m47s194.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h42m52s241.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h43m19s246.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h43m36s156.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h43m41s222.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h43m48s22.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h44m12s20.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h44m20s70.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h45m21s178.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h46m02s95.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h46m13s191.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h46m40s213.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h47m18s48.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h47m59s244.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h48m22s204.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h48m49s225.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h49m02s104.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h49m09s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h49m54s249.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h51m16s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h52m09s65.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h52m35s153.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h52m44s14.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h53m47s137.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h53m56s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h54m09s100.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h54m27s10.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h54m49s241.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h55m36s192.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h56m48s153.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h58m17s13.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h58m28s120.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h00m20s196.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h00m57s104.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h01m14s248.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h01m19s42.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h01m33s188.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h01m39s242.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h02m06s6.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h02m35s34.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h03m09s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h04m40s20.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h04m48s94.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h05m09s39.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h05m55s247.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h06m08s104.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h07m07s145.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h07m16s151.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h07m51s67.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h08m09s44.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h08m24s190.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h08m38s76.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h08m59s37.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-04h09m09s133.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h32m55s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h33m08s26.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h33m16s114.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h33m24s181.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h34m00s33.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h34m13s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h34m17s210.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h35m24s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h35m35s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h36m03s246.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h40m51s58.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h41m00s143.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h41m05s200.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h41m11s0.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h41m21s99.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h41m25s145.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h41m32s204.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h41m45s82.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h41m56s197.png vlcsnap-2012-08-18-03h42m32s187.png '' Category:episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show